Steven Universe: Gem In The Sand
by SoulShirt
Summary: Steven takes a major hit for the team that affects his life forever, but how will it effect the other gems. Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. (LEMON/HAREM WARNING) LISTEN UP HATERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEVENXGEM LEMONS THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T WANT GARNETXSTEVEN, LAPISXSTEVEN, PEARLXSTEVEN, AMETHYSTXSTEVEN, AND PERIDOTXSTEVEN SEXY TIME THEN DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the new fandom i am moving too, sure HTTYD is great but as i said my interest isn't there anymore. But who knows, maybe i'll come back to it one day. This is where i am now, hopefully you will enjoy. Now, this story is one of my more serious works, but there will still be future lemons, and yes it has harem but it is more of a side story. Im rambling, without further ado, enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPPPPAAAAAACCCCEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Steven sat on the couch looking up at the rafters of the hideout. The Gems were in their individual rooms, including Peridot after they beat the Cluster. (A/N: That's a oneshot for another day, fill in the blanks till then.) He thought about the Diamonds, and whether or not they would attack Earth anytime soon. Steven's eyes slowly came to a close as he drifted off to sleep. Garnet left her room, "Steven, come on let's get going. We have a new mission," She said. Steven contorted in his sleep he pulled his arms around his body, while curling his knees up to his stomach. Garnet rushed over to try to wake him up but to no avail. "GEMS! GET IN HERE!" Garnet yelled. The door flashed white and Pearl rushed out, "Garnet what's wrong," The door flashed purple, "Geez what's all the fuss about," Amethyst groaned. "It's Steven! Help me wake him up!" Garnet violently shook him until Pearl pulled her away. "That wont help," Pearl exclaimed. The three tried their best but nothing worked, distracted by their frustrations they didn't notice Peridot walking out of her room. "It's so simple," She said as she walked over and slapped Steven square in the face. "PERIDOT!" The other three exclaimed in unison. Steven stopped twitching. "See, i was right!" Peridot's gloating was interrupted by Steven screaming out and wrapping his arms around Peridot. She seized up and looked down at him, "Um, is something wrong Steven?" He let go and wiped the tears from his eyes, "It's Malachite, she's coming. Right now!" The Gems all gasped in horror as their worst fears had come to fruition, Jasper and Lapis settled their problems and became one gem. Malachite.

The rumbling from the ocean grew louder and louder as the angry fusion grew closer and closer. The Gems stood on the coast waiting for an attack with their weapons drawn. Peridot was giggling with excitement as she was going to be able to test a rifle she built herself with the parts left over from the ship she came to Earth in. It's funny, the hand meant to bring Earth's destruction is helping defend it. Well, some of it. The sea boiled in front of the group as Malachite burst from the water ready to strike. "Hello again, punt gems," Malachite said with anger, "Last time we met i wasn't quite," She smiled, "myself." Malachite raised the water around her and formed a wall around the Crystal Gems, "But now, you get shattered... BY MALACHITE!" She lunges at the group dispersing them with in the watery barriers. Malachite lifted her arms up and slammed them down on Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, knocking them to the ground. "Now where is Rose..." She said before getting blasted by Peridot's lazer rifle, "Oh so you've gone traitor too, how... perfect." Malachite released the three main Gems and wrapped her hands around Peridot.

Peridot tried to aim her rifle at Malachite but the fusion just grabbed it and crushed it. "You were always such a loud mouth, now i have a good reason to crack you." She pressed her thumb on Peridot's forehead and her index on the back of her head. "Any last words before i crack you?" Peridot scarred out of her mind looked around at Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst who were still unconscious. "Im a Crystal Gem," Peridot said softly. Malachite put her ear up to Peridot, "What did you say, speak up!" Peridot gulped, "I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!" Malachite laughed and began pressing. Peridot screamed in pain as Malachite pressed her fingers together. "HEY!" A shield sliced through Malachite's thumb, "OHhhhhh ARGGHHH, you little brat!" She dropped Peridot and focused on Steven. Steven reformed his shield, "Keep your hands of my friends!" Malachite froze the wound on her thumb using some of the water surrounding them. "Rose," Malachite said sharply, "Why do you insist on keeping that hideous and weak form," One of Malachite's eyes twitched, "Fight me like a true warrior!" Steven sucked in a big breath then yelled out, "IM NOT ROSE IM STEVEN!" "But you bear her gem, who else could could you be?" Steven smirked, "You really want to know? The truth might scare you." Malachite chuckled, "Really, cause from what Lapis knows, you're just a human!" The gems started regaining conscious and ran over to Peridot. "I warned you Malachite, i really did." He got ready to fight, "I killed Rose Quarts. I wasn't even a minute old." Malachite looked shocked for a second then went back to her normal look, "Yeah right, as if a human could kill a gem." Steven launched his shield at her and it stuck in her shoulder, "I AM THE QUARTZ KILLER!" He screamed, and the fight was on.

"Garnet, get her from behind" Steven yelled. "On it," She summoned her fists and slammed down on Malachite's back. "Amethyst, make sure Peridot is okay. Pearl, i need you with me on offense!" She ran up next to him and smirked, "Nice bluff." Steven looked up at her, "What do you mean?" They kept running to Malachite, who was being held down by Garnet, "What i mean is Steven, you didn't kill Rose. Using that fear against the Jasper part of Malachite was actually pretty smart." Steven looked down nervously, "Yeah... i guess." Malachite roared and threw Garnet, "Pearl, attack now," Steven commanded. She summoned her spear and leaped towards the fusion. She dug the tip of the blade into Malachite's chest causing it to scream in pain. Pearl pulled her spear out and leaped to the ground below, only to get kicked by Malachite. "PEBBLES, YOU ARE JUST PEBBLES COMPARED TO ME," The fusion screamed. She pulled water from the walls and formed it into a multi tipped spear and aimed it at Steven. He tried to summon his shield but he had already summoned so many. The exhaustion was getting to him. Malachite launched the water at Steven and it hit it's target, puncturing holes all over his body. Steven cried out in pain as everything suddenly went dark. The gems screamed in horror as they though they had just lost a team member, and most beloved human. Malachite laughed and raised her arms in victory, well half of her anyway. The other half was crying, and had their arms over their mouth in shock at their actions. Malachite glowed brightly then split apart into Jasper and Lapis.

Lapis lay limp in the sand as Jasper was still celebrating her victory over what she thought to be Rose's demise. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot stood a distance apart from each other with tears in their eyes. The four started doing their individual fusion dance until they reached each other. Their bodies glowed and they formed into Azurite. (A/N: Look up this mineral, it's REALLY fucking cool. Also, in the reviews leave suggestions for other fusions and their names and minerals.) She stood twenty feet tall with eight arms like a spider. Her hair was pointed at the top but drifted out towards the bottom. Her skin was blue and her eyes were the colors of her gem parts. Azurite was furious, "YOU DARE DO THIS TO STEVEN! I WILL TORTURE YOU, SLOWLY, PAINFULLY UNTIL YOU WISH YOU HADN'T COME TO THIS PLANET!" Jasper turned to see the monster who was screaming at her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Azurite out stretched her arms, "I WILL SEND YOU TO OBLIVION!" Pearl's spear formed in front of her, then Garnet's fists grasped it near the bottom and formed into a flat rectangular hilt, Amethyst's whip wrapped under the fists creating a pattern on the handle, and finally in a burst of green energy the blade stretched down to the hilt and turned green. The weapon fully formed was a Katana. Azurite grabbed the handle with her two of her lower middle hands and charged at Jasper. She tried to grab the blade between her palms but it was so massive it had already struck her. Her physical form popped but Azurite wasn't done with her."DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE IN YOUR GEM," Screamed Azurite. She pointed the blade at Jasper's gem at began piercing it. "Stop it..." A weak voice called out. They looked to see Steven still alive, barely. Azurite turned and dug the sand out from under him lifted him up to her face. "Everybody deserves to live, even her," He coughed up blood. Azurite started crying and slowly dropped to her knees. "It's okay..." He closed his eyes, "Im going to be fine." As he said that his body glowed faintly. He smiled then he popped, leaving only his gem left. Azurite laid the gem, then unfused into her gem parts. Lapis stood up and walked beside them silently. They gathered around the gem in the sand and wondered if he would return. He was part gem after all so maybe he could reform like the rest of them. Until then the gems would just have to grieve. But what the feared worse than losing him, was telling Greg.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Holy shit, i didn't mean to take such a dark turn, but now i have a really good idea for chapter two. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my shitty fanfiction, it really means alot to me. Another thing, let's see if we can get some Azurite fan art huh? That would be super fucking awesome. Remember, im taking suggestion for future fusions and their names in the reviews. Well, i thinks that's about it, take you're pretty face and read some actually good fanfiction eh? Review it helps an I'll see you next time, cause im always watching... BYYYYEEEE!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the support this story is getting. You guys are amazing. Like wow. Here's some bigger news, i got a Wattpad. The first chapter of this story is uploaded on there and so will this chapter. My username is SoulShirt, just like on here. One more thing, i've noticed i write better at night with like zero sleep and 3 cups of coffee. So, alot of my stories will be posted at like four in the morning. Sorry. Im going to shut my face and let you read what you came for. Enjoy!**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The Gems, including Lapis, cradled the pink gem in a blanket. Garnet held the blanket in her arms like a bay as they made the walk to the car wash. As they made their way through town they drew attention to themselves. Connie, who waas at the Big Doughnut, ran out and spoke to them, "Hey! Guys what are you..." She saw Lapis and stopped, "Um... Hi." Lapis turned and looked at her for a moment but just turned right back. "What's going on, and where's Steven?" Garnet kneeled in front of her and held out the blanket. "We... we couldn't stop... we tried." She gritted her teeth, she just couldn't stop the tears. Connie unwrapped the blanket seeing the gem inside. She stumbled back and covered her mouth, her eyes filled with horror. Pearl spoke, "Please come with us, we have to tell Greg, it'll be better to have a human with us." She reached her hand out and Connie grabbed it. "I just can't believe he's gone." Connie stood up, "I would like to come... but i just couldn't face Mr. Universe." She ran off down the road.

The group approached the car wash where Greg was washing his van. He turned from the van and saw the gems and Connie, "Hey guys, what's up?" Pearl started shaking, "We tried..." She said. Amethyst fell on her knees and just bawled, she couldn't conjure up the words to say to him. Greg saw the bundle in Garnet's arms, he started piecing together what happened, "Where is Steven?" Garnet held the blanket out. "Where is my son?!" He took the blanket from Garnet, his face contorted in horror at the contents. "No... it can't be. He was all i had..." Garnet slammed her fist down, "We tried to beat her, but she was too strong." Her tears hit the floor, Peridot spoke up, "We would have never beat Malachite without him, he sacr-" Greg interrupted her, "Malachite? That's that fusion of Jasper and-" He looked at Lapis. "YOU!" He tackled Lapis, leaving the blanket on the ground next to her and started strangling her, "YOU KILLED MY SON!" The gems pulled him off of her and he continued crying, "Why? Why did you kill him, all he did was help you... this is how you repay him?" She looked down at the ground, "Im sorry, i had no intention of..." She slammed her fists down, "Forgive me, please!" The gems let go of Greg, "How could i, you took the only family i had left." She looked up him, "I know how," Lapis shape shifted her arms around her body. Her fists started slamming down on her gem, "I just need to shatter, that's the only way for forgiveness."

Garnet grabbed her arms to stop her from smashing her gem, "You don't need to do this. We don't need more lives lost!" Lapis struggled trying to get of her grip, "But how can i live with myself?" Greg wiped her face, "I still hate you, but killing yourself isn't the option. If you want redemption carry out Steven's vision of protecting the Earth." Pearl spoke up, "She will not be joining us, she must do it on her own. Maybe eventually, you will earn forgiveness." Greg turned to the place where he left the blanket. He picked up the blanket, "He's gone..." Pearl spoke, "He's part gem, maybe he'll reform like us." Garnet nodded, "HE has done some pretty impressive things, he might be able to pull out one more." Greg unfolded the blanket and showed them, "No, i mean the gem is gone!"

Greg and the gems scrambled around the car wash looking for the gem. Greg keeled over grabbing his chest, "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone he's gone..." He mumbled over and over. Garnet looked out towards the beach and saw a figure running out away from te group, "THERE!" She yelled and started her pursuit of the person. Ameythyst grabbed Greg by the collar and followed Garnet along with the other gems. The mysterious figure was running straight for the temple almost as if it knew exactly where to go. The gems got to the stairs far after the figure got there. They got inside and all the lights were off, "What's going on here?" Amethyst inquired. The gems summoned their weapons and pushed Greg to the back with them. Greg reached up and flipped the switch revealing Rose's door open. Pearl stared wide eyed, "That's impossible!" She exclaimed. They ran in only to have the door close behind them. Huge walls formed around the gems and Greg trapping them.

Garnet punched at the walls making them poof instantly, "Clouds." She said. Pearl grabbed her chin for a moment her head popped up instantly, "Only Steven could be able to control the room! He's reformed!" Garnet picked up Greg and ran at her top speed with Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis in close pursuit. "Faster gems!" Pearl commanded, "Even you Lapis!" Steven stopped and turned around, "Stop following me! I have to protect you!" He put his arms up and twitched a shield started glowing in front of him. It grew and grew to enormous size, spanning wall to wall and floor to ceiling of the room. The gems stopped in front of it and Greg ran up to it slamming his fists down, "Steven! Let me in this instant!" Steven put his hand against the shield and smiled, "Mom said hi, and she misses you." Steven said softly. With that, he ran deeper into the room finding a hatch and sliding down into it. "Steven..." The gems and Greg said with hope in their hearts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **That's chapter two of Gem in The Sand. Next chapter is gonna be epic, I promise. I might not be able to keep that promise though. Please leave reviews and favorite this story. Now go fill you minds with some good fanfiction. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im writing this directly after finishing chapter 2 so I wont see many reviews for chapter 2 till im done with this one.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _Steven Pov:_

Where am I? Why is my body so light. "Wow im floating!" I say out loud. "Why is someone crying?" I look up and see Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis crying over head. Malachite, so we won against her, but why are they crying? As soon I look down it hits me, "IM IN MY GEM!?" I start panicking and my chest starts tightening as I look around my surroundings. Pink haze surrounds me on all sides except above me. How will I ever get out of here? It seems to go on forever. Wait! Maybe I could reform like the gems! Focus! Focus! I grunt hard before I give up, I don't even know how to reform or if I even can. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks I grip my knees and pull them to my chest. It's hopeless.

Wait, what that on my back? I turn around and see another person holding a hand on my shoulder. "Hello, Steven." She says. I look up at her face and her smile is so big. Her hair reaches to the bottom of her back in long pink curls. I know I've seen her before... "Mom?" I exclaim. I jump, or should I say float, into her arms and squeezed her tight. "Um... It's nice to meet you." I say. She giggles into her hand, "Steven, I've been with you since you were born. I've watched over you your entire life. I've been apart of you this entire time, this isn't the first time we've met." I lean back and scratch my head, "Oh, right." A look of worry washed over her face, "But if you're here then you got killed. The other gems, they'll be worried." "And dad." I said.

Mom paced back and forth thinking hard until she looked at me, "You look like Greg, like a lot." I laughed, "Dad says I look like you. The gems say the same." I looked down at my sandals, "But Im nothing like you." Mom looked at me, "How so?" I gripped my jeans, "You were so strong, people respected you. You inspired the gems! Even Jasper respects you. You saved earth so many times." I slammed my fist on my knee, "And all I do is mess everything up! I've done nothing but hold the gems back! Im just a goofy kid who can't even himself, let alone a whole planet!" Rose grabbed her stomach and laughed hard, "Steven, do you think I started off strong?" She picked me up like a bay, "It took me thousands of years before I was strong. I was pathetic but I learned and grew into what I was, and who I am." Mom held me under my arms, "Steven, I am you. You say this Jasper respects me, if so she respects you too. If I am strong then so are you!" She brightened up, "And that gave me an idea. You just inspired a gem, how bout that?" She hugged me tight and I hugged her back.

I looked up at the ceiling, the gems were arguing about something but I couldn't tell what. Garnet grabbed my gem, she pulled her shades away. It almost seemed if she was looking at me, but I knew she couldn't see me. Garnet brought the gem up to her lips and gently kissed it with tears in her eyes. I looked over to mom and my head started hurting. I screamed out in pain as visions of giants hands surrounding Earth came to me. I saw me and the gems on the beach facing the armada, the fists clenched and beat down on the air. They were stopped by something in the air blocking, something invisible. Light engulfs me and i see the gems lying on the ground and dad and Connie. "No..." I mutter. A bright yellow light blinds me and i see Yellow Diamond standing upon one of the ships smiling. "No! This can't be real! This can't be happening!" I scream out. The scene fades out and im back inside my gem. Mom has me in her arms, "Steven, Steven are you okay?" I rub my eyes, i was crying, "Mom, Garnet accedently passed her future vision to me! The armada is coming, Yellow Diamond is going to attack!" A look of worry washes over her and she grabs the sides of her head, "I know!" She popped up, "Steven, in my room there is a force field that can cover most of Beach City. Yellow Diamond will only attack there if she's really coming." I smiled, "Yes things are looking up!" She smirked, "Here's the thing though, it will only activate when the danger is close. So the shield won't activate unless Yellow Diamond is near." I pumped my fists up, "Even better!" She looked at me confused, "Whaaaat?" "Mom, this means if i go back and try to activate it and it doesn't turn on she isn't here yet. It can act as a warning system." She grabbed me and ruffled my hair, "So smart!" I still wondered how i was going to get out of here.

"Steven, Im going to teach you how to reform, the human way." Mom said. "Usually, gems can reform by thinking about the form they want to take. Their phisical form doesn't matter. But humans need to keep their forms. Something of great value to you can represent you and will help you reform as a human." I was confused by this, "Wait, there's already a human way to reform?" I asked. "No silly, I just came up with it. It might not even work, but it's the best I can think of." Just then our surroundings started to shake, I looked up to see dad strangling Lapis. "Dad! What are you doing?" I said, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Mom covered her mouth, "Why would he do that? Greg..." Why would dad do something like that, wait... "It's because I told him about Malachite! And one of her fusion parts is Lapis." I grabbed her arm and pulled her attention away from the scene, "Mom! Quickly I need to reform!" Tears fell form her cheeks, "Right! Ok, so um..." She rubbed her temples, "Think of something in the real world that has great meaning to you. It can't be a person or else you'll reform in their image. Think of something that represents you and has great meaning to you." I nodded. I knew exactly what to think about. I ran up and hugged her, "Tell Greg i said hi." My eyes started to sting, "Yeah, okay i will and the rest of the gems. Even the ones you don't know." She laughed, "That's my Steven."

 _Something i have great feeling for._

 _Connie._

 _No, i don't want to come back as her._

 _Something of great meaning..._

 _Something i made._

 _If you're evil and you're on the rise_  
 _You can count on the four of us taking you down_  
 _'Cause we're good and evil never beats us_  
 _We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas We are the Crystal Gems_  
 _We'll always save the day_  
 _And if you think we can't_  
 _We'll always find a way That's why the people of this world believe in_  
 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!_

My body glowed pink as my surroundings faded back to the real world. I looked around the car wash, the gems were preoccupied with dad and Lapis. "To mom's room," I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Welp, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if my tenses were a bit off, im not used to POV writing but im trying to branch out a bit. Anywhore, thanks for reading and please leave reviews it helps. Byyyyyyyeeeeeee beauties.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, im writing this as im watching SU so maybe it will be better than my usual shit i write. So yeah. Enjoy, i guess.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Steven looked around the seemingly endless clouds for the device his mother described. He could hear the gems and his dad behind him banging on the shield to let them through. He couldn't tell them until he was sure, he had to know if Yellow Diamond was close. Steven looked around for a lever or a switch or something that could possibly be the device. He yelled out, "Room, i need the the thingie that can put a shield around the city." A pedestal rose from the ground with a gem shaped hole in it. Steven lifted his shirt and inserted his gem into the hole, causing the pedestal to burst into chunks. Suddenly huge monoliths rose in front of him, they all surround the spot where the pedestal once stood. A final tower came out of the spot where the pedestal once was, smaller than the others but still massive. Cables came out of the out towers and connected to the center one. Lights flashed all over the device and a single button came out of the center tower. Steven pressed it, the machine started shaking and making loud noises. Steven had a look of worry wash over him and he looked back at the gems with terror. The machine charged up and glowed even brighter. Then, with a poof of smoke, it shut down and reverted to a single pedestal.

"THAT WAS NOT COOL!" Steven yelled while grabbing his chest. "Like, who the heck designs something like that?!" Behind him he hard the gems and Greg banging against his shield barrier. "Oh, yeah them." He pointed his hand in the direction of the shield and made a fist, retracting it back into his gem. Even though the gems could run much faster, Greg was ahead of them by multiple feet. He got to Steven and slid down to his knees and hugged his son. "I was so worried... I... I couldn't lose anymore family." Steven wrapped his arms around his father, "Dad, the gems are family too." Greg chuckled and wiped some tears from his face, "Yeah, but they're not the same as you. You're special." Greg let go of his son and looked at him. Steven's expression went grim as he looked behind his dad and looked at the gems in the distance. "Oh, dad I almost forgot," Steven said. He brought his fist up and socked Greg square across the cheek. "Don't EVER do that to anyone or any gem again! All life is awesome, and you shouldn't try to take it no matter the circumstances!" Greg rubbed his cheek and looked up at Steven, he hadn't seen his son this angry since the evacuation of the town. "Yeah... ok, im sorry." Steven scoffed, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me."

Steven smiled again, "Great! Sorry, that was really upsetting to mom. She hated seeing you like that." Greg lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean Steven?" Steven scratched the back of his head, "Um... nothing." Steven looked slightly to his left before getting tackled by the gems, excluding Lapis. Garnet grabbed his cheeks, "We were so worried, we..." Tears trickled down her cheeks. Peridot slapped his arm, "You, dumb clod... Don't you EVER do that again!" She wrapped her arms around him, it was a different feeling from this morning. Amethyst wrapped around the other side of Steven, "Hey, man." She crumpled onto his shoulder, weeping tears of joy for her best bud's return. No words were needed, not that she had any to say at all. Pearl kneeled, "Oh Steven," She murmured before wrapping her arms around his neck. Steven giggled, evolving into a full on laugh, "Thanks guys!" The gems pulled away from Steven he stood up and looked at Lapis, "I don't blame you Lapis." She turned away and covered her face. Steven stepped over Garnet and Peridot and grabbed Lapis's arm, "It's okay, we're still Beach Summer Fun Buddies." He hugged her close to him, she tensed her muscles. "It's okay Lapis." Lapis broke free from the hug and kneeled in front of him, "But... i hurt you. You may forgive me, but i can't forgive me. I need my own sense of redemption." Steven raised an eyebrow, " A sense of redemption, hmmm..." He looked her in the eye, "I may have a solution."

The gems, Lapis and Greg all were sitting on the couch or in that area. Steven cleared his throat, "As you all know i was popped, during that time i was..." He thought about telling them about mom, but decided against it. "... in my gem. When Garnet kissed my gem she accidentally passed her future vision abilities to me." He paced back and forth, "Im guessing Garnet was too focused with the current problem to see the vision... What i saw... what i saw was pure, and merciless destruction." The gems (Now including Lapis just to make my life easier.) shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "What i saw, i saw Yellow Diamond. Her entire fleet was prepared, and the only thing between her was us." He slammed his fist down, "And we failed!" A tear rolled down his cheek, "We failed, and we laid in the sand while she took over Earth." Pearl gasped, "This can't be..." Steven laughed, "Correction, this WON'T be." Steven turned, "From this day on we will train until our bones break, until our bodies give up on us, and until we can no longer get any stronger! Yellow Diamond won't know what hit her! When we finally face off against her, it will be the last thing she ever sees. We will send a message across the stars, EARTH IS PROTECTED! WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS," He pumped his fist in the air, "AND WE WILL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY!" Garnet smiled, "Well said Steven." Amethyst clapped, "Yeah, no snot nosed Yellow-D will bring us down." Greg chuckled and rubbed his nervously, "Oh boy... what has gotten into him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _HOLY FUCK! First, sorry for the procrastination im just... lazy asf. Second, HOLY SHIT! During that last paragraph i was listening to a Symphonic Tribute To Steven Universe, and as you can see...hopefully... it worked. Now, this story is about to get really smutty/lemony. What's going to happen is each chapter will be a GemxSteven with a bit of training then the lemony parts. But first, im going to take a small hiatus from this story to finish HTTYD: Mistaken Love. Thank you beauties, here's free kiss *SMOOCH NOISE* Thank you for reading and for sticking with me. Bye pretties._**


	5. UpdatePoll

**_So, yes i am taking a short hiatus from this story, but i will give you something to do in the mean time. Im going to use a song for... a future chapter. I need to know your opinions on the songs i have listed. Three of these im going to do no matter what but if they get the most votes i'll do them first. Here are the songs:_**

 ** _Steven Universe Extended Theme. (Obviously doing this one)_**

 ** _Warriors By Imagine Dragons. (This one im doing as well.)_**

 ** _The Spiral By Re:Make_**

 ** _I Cant Decide By Scissor Sisters_**

 ** _Hall of Fame By The Script and Will._**

 ** _Victorious By Panic! At The Disco._**

 ** _A Symphonic Tribute to Steven Universe (Duh.)_**

 ** _These are the songs, please tell me which ones you want or if you want all of them._**


	6. Update, for all you haters

_**Wow. I did not see that coming. Like, i expected a little hate but MAN do people hate this story. So im going to have to change the story up a bit. If you, don't mind the StevenxGems HAREM/Kinds Serious story like i originally planned all the lemons will be in a separate story called, "Steven Universe: Gem In The Sand Lemons," Ok? Got that? Also, all comments will be turned off. If you have something to say PM me, and we'll hash it out. Now let's list what went wrong:**_

 ** _1: I didn't put up a warni- OH WAIT I FUCKING DID! You assholes act like you didn't see this coming though i had MULTIPLE warning, in the description, in the little segment before hand, and RIGHT BEFORE THE FUCKING LEMON! If you don't like my ships then heed my warnings._**

 ** _2: Apparently im a homophope. This is false. The, "HTTYD: Finally Found You," was a personal request from one of my closest friends. If you would like a rewrite where Toothless is a dude hit me up. We will discuss details. Also, yes i do admit BillDip or Bipper is one of the cutest ships of all time but that particular story is a Wendip. I have been planning a Bipper for awhile now i just haven't gotten around to writing it._**

 ** _3: Dillon406 i say to thee, Thank you._**

 ** _4: All of you who hate on this story (And apparently my taste in music, like wtf?) need to learn what an OPINION is, yeah. See, it's like a gun. You can have it, you can own it, but i don't want you shoving it down my throat and pulling the trigger. See what i mean? Don't go fucking telling me to kill myself just because i like a ship, or multiple ships. And yes, this ship is like the Titanic, it is doomed to sink. But i still bought the ticket, and i plan to go down with the ship._**

 ** _Until then, until the next chapter. I bid you farewell._**

 ** _P.S: Watermelon Steven for President, 2016_**


	7. Chapter 5

_I **really tried to finish HTTYD, I really did. But my interest isn't there anymore. I really want to continue SU cause that's where my passion is. For now at least. And who knows, maybe I will come back to it but for now it's benched. Just like Sugalite. So yeah. These next few chapters will be oneshots of training and such. Almost every single one of them will be a StevenxGem or a GemxGem lemon so yeah. I hope to get at least one out every two weeks. Without further ado, enjoy Garnet's Chapter.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Steven ran in the house huffing, "God dammit!" He slammed his fist against the door frame. Pearl scowled, "Watch your language mister!" He looked up at Pearl, "Sorry it's just... where's Garnet?" Pearl pointed, "She's in her room, probably prepping a training simulation for you." Steven knocked, "Hey Garnet, can I come in? I need someone to talk to but Pearl will just squawk at me." The door split open and he walked into the fiery room. "What's up, Steven?" He ran up and hugged her legs, "How am I supposed to protect the planet if I can't even deal with Connie." Garnet pulled him up, "What happened?" "When I went to go see her she totally freaked out. And so did her parents. She said she couldn't deal with this, with me. And her parents didn't want her in deadly situations. She handed back mom's sword. She said she was done with me." Garnet stroked Steven's hair, "Why don't we go train, just to get your mind off things."

Garnet and Steven grabbed the rest of the gems, Lion and they headed into Rose's room. Pearl clapped her hands together, "Okay Steven, we are going to start off with some basic weight training and muscle building, just to get you into shape, then we'll run combat drills with a each one of us on different days, and finally Peridot and I will help you train your mind. Does that sound okay?" Steven nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm ready." As Pearl had said they started with weight training. Garnet took off her gauntlets and told Steven to wear them while running an obstacle course. Peridot and the other gems did harder courses along side him, after all they had to become stronger too. Steven did in fact finish but he was dead tired after, and he had to do it several more times. After awhile Pearl announced the combat training would begin. Steven summoned a wheel in the room that had all the gems on it. "Let's see who i train with today," He lifted his arm to spin the wheel but with much difficulty because of the course. The wheel started to slow and landed on Garnet, "God help me," Steven muttered.

"Why did it have to be hand to hand combat, i can't even feel my hands right now," Garnet patted his head, "Hush up now, you said you wanted to be stronger," She walked in front of him, "Besides, there wont be any actual combat today, just teaching the basics." Garnet raised her hands up, "You'll be fighting gems bigger than you out on the battle field, so you'll need to learn how to fight larger opponents. Such as myself. Now come on, left, left and then a right." Steven followed her orders hitting her hands with as much force as he could muster. Garnet smiled, "That's good, but next time lean in with the punch. It helps direct the maximum amount of force into your target. Now, right, left, right, right." Steven took her advice and moved his body with the punch, he felt the difference. "Oh, wow yeah that does make a huge difference..." Garnet rubbed his hair, "Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, Left." Steven started doing the punches but found that switching from right to left with body movements was becoming difficult. He grunted and Garnet laughed, "Try quicker jabs if the body movement is getting hard, the quicker release of the punch means you can switch from side to side faster. Same pattern as before." Steven looked up at her wiping his sweat from his brow and looked at her smile. 'Man, she really is beautiful...' He thought.

After Garnet worked with Steven on some defensive he moved on to the smart part of his training. Pearl and Peridot had set up a small area with a desk for Steven and piles of worksheets spanning equations as basic as multiplication to as advanced as quantum physics. They tested his basic math skills and surprisingly he exceeded their expectations. Steven was working at an 12th grade level after just a few hours of teaching. They handed him another sheet to do while they looked over his last one. "Remarkable," Pearl muttered, "for a human this is... extraordinary." Peridot looked over his work, the growth visible on the sheet, "His gem must not only effect his body but his mind." Peridot hypothesized. Pearl smiled, "I think it's because he's been around me so long." Peridot laughed, "Fat chance Pearl, it's because of my work on the drill! He obviously got his intelligence from me!" Pearl gritted her teeth, "Listen here you-" Steven threw his pencil at Pearl, "Im done, can i go now? And could you stop bickering like an old couple, it's Amethyst's job to tick you off." Pearl was steaming, "What is that supposed to mean?!" Steven put his hand to his chin, "Well you two fight, then she storms off, you follow, and then you two don't come out for hours. You always seem tired afterwards..." Pearl covered his mouth, "STEVEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO FOCUSED ON US!" Peridot snickered, "Well, well Pearl and Amethyst procreate. Interesting."

The two continued fighting so Steven slipped out into the house seeing Amethyst and Lapis chatting on the couch. Amethyst was trying to get Lapis to eat... something. Steven wasn't quite sure what though, "Hey guys." They both turned, "Steven! Help convince Lapis to eat my cheesecake pizza with pork shavings on top!" Stven raised an eyebrow, "I think i'll pass, by the way where's Garnet?" Lapis pushed away Amethyst's creation, "Greg called and said they needed to talk." Steven grabbed his hoodie, phone, and earbuds then ran to door, "Thanks Lapis!" "No prob Bob." Steven laughed, "I'll be back later." With that he left. Steven turned on some of his dad's early songs to listen too while he walked over to the car wash.

Steven approached the car wash and saw Mr and Mrs Maheswaran, Garnet, and his father talking. They all looked distressed so he snuck up behind the van and eavesdropped. "Listen Mr. Universe, if you wont remove Steven from his dangerous environment we will call child services." Steven's stomach suddenly felt heavy. Greg spoke, "But he's not in a dangerous environment! The Gems can protect him! And if they can't i can! And even after that he can protect himself! Steven is not in any danger!" Steven smiled, 'Yeah dad, tell 'em!' Mr. Maheswaran spoke, "Answer me this Greg, what just happened a yesterday? And then a few months ago when that giant hand was in the sky? And even before that when the ocean was gone? Steven was almost seriously hurt and then yesterday he was killed and somehow magically came back! These gems cannot take proper care of a child! Now Greg, are you going to take care of Steven, or will we?" Steven clenched his fists and teeth. He had never been this angry in his entire life, 'How could they do this?!' He thought. Garnet spoke up, "Greg... it might be for the best if you-" She was cut off by a black bubble enclosing all of them. Steven's gem turned black, so did his eyes, but he couldn't notice. His emotions took control. Steven ran out in front of the bubble. "HOW ABOUT ASKING ME HOW I FEEL HUH?!" Steven yelled. Mrs. Maheswaran spoke, "It doesn't matter how you feel, it matters what is best for you, for your safety." Tears started streaming down Steven's face, "And i thought my family would at least stick up for me, stand by me and want me to stay. But no," He looked at Garnet, "they just don't care either. They don't care about how i feel either. " Steven ran towards the outskirts of town leaving Garnet and the adults in the bubble.

Steven had reached it, the road out of town. He was ready to leave if there was no one back at Beach City that cared.

He took a step outside the town border. (A/N: _Italics means song lyrics.)_

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_

Steven heard an engine and voices coming up from behind him. He shut them out.

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Steven was running faster than he had ever ran. They all just wanted what they wanted, they didn't care about him. That was the only thought going through his mind. He could hear a distant engine running in the back and voices yelling his name.

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Steven started running faster, dust waked in his path creating a trail behind him. He looked behind him for a moment to see if they had cought up when a car had struck him, sending him barreling off the side of the road.

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Steven struggled to take in breaths, his vision darkened as headlights approached on the road. He tried to keep his eyes open in case it was the driver, but it was only his father and Garnet. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw the Maheswarans. His body was on high alert now. He started crawling away, his broken ribs screaming at him to stop. "Im... Not... going..." He said before his body and mind couldn't take anymore, he collapsed and Garnet scooped him up.

 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk a..._

Garnet looked Connie's parents straight in the eye, "You'd better leave. I wouldn't want such a sweet girl like Connie to be an orphan." The anger was obvious in her voice.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone_

Steven forced his eyes open, he looked up at Garnet, "Im... sorry. I didn't mean... to..." Garnet put a finger on his lips, "Shhh, you were scared, that's fine." Steven was started to pass out but not before muttering to Garnet, "I love you."

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

Steven awoke the next day, his body feeling better than last night. He walked over to his door and opened it expecting the gems in there. The room was empty so he decided to start training without them. Steven did some simple warm ups the gems taught him. After that, he used the room and created weights similar to Garnet's gauntlets. He also had the room create a similar obstacle course the previous one.

 _I'm walking down the line_  
 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
 _On the border line_  
 _Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Steven hurdled over a small wall and continued running, he got to a huge wall he had to climb. He started on it, his body becoming heavier as he climbed. "Arghh..." He grunted as he got higher. Steven got to the other side and fell the whole way down, landing on his back.

 _Read between the lines_  
 _Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_  
 _Check my vital signs_  
 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Steven pulled himself up, "I still have more laps. Can't just do one." He kept running, pushing himself as hard as he could. The next part was a 1500 dash, "I can do this." He assured himself.

 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk a..._

He broke into a run, determined for a quick finish.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone_

Hurdles started popping up in Steven's path. He dodged and jumped over them without losing momentum. He under powered a jump and slammed right into a wall, he stopped and leaned against the wall heaving for breath. "HEY! No breaks until you at least finish one lap!" He looked over at the door and saw Garnet standing there with her arms crossed.

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk a..._

Steven hopped onto his feet and continued running, Garnet ran up next to him summoning her gauntlets. Steven looked at her and smirked increasing his sped just enough to pass her. "Oh you're on!" Garnet sped up past him.

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
 _Where the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Garnet looked at Steven not realizing a hurdle had appeared, she went flying forward.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Steven rushed forward catching Garnet and landing on his back sliding across the track. She yelped in surprise and looked at Steven.

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone..._

Garnet reached her hand up to Steven's cheek, gently rubbing it. "You're my hero," She sarcastically. "Even though that i wouldn't have even felt it." Steven blushed, "Um sorry, reflex... I just... really care about you." She put her hand in his hair, "I know... I... heard what you said while unconscious." Steven scratched his head, "What did I say?" Garnet leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I love you." Steven looked down at her in total awe. He had no idea how to respond. Then something came to mind, "Are Ruby and Sapphire okay with this?" Garnet laughed, "What do you mean?" Steven scratched the back of his head, "I mean, you said it yourself. Threes a crowd." Garnet started laughing harder and harder, "Oh come on Garnet, this is serious. I want to make sure all three of you are comfortable. I want their blessing." Garnet was still laughing, she stood up and put her arms out. "Okay, let's see what they think." Garnet's body glowed and the two smaller gems, Ruby and Sapphire, came tumbling out of the light. "How could we not be okay with this?" Sapphire asked rhetorically. "Yeah, you're like the coolest person we know, besides us." Ruby pointed a thumb towards herself. "But... i don't want to... crowd you guys... You two are happy together, and i wouldn't want to rui-" Steven was cut off by the two gems tackling him, and planting kisses all over his face. He hugged both of them close to his body, "Thanks." Sapphire kissed his forehead, "You wont ruin anything, you'll just make us even happier." Steven looked at her, "How do you even know." Sapphire snorted/laughed, "Future vision." She said a mysterious voice. Steven closed his eyes and leaned back, "God I'm dumb..." He heard Garnet's voice this time, "No just forgetful." She kissed his lips again. Steven pulled her head towards his, trying to feel as much of her as possible.

The other gems came in so Garnet had to get off Steven and pretended to help him up. They finished off their laps, the other gems joining in. Steven finished the laps faster than his previous by a large margin. Pearl gave Steven a harder difficulty for the course and a time limit; while it did slow him down he still complete the course within the given amount of time. Steven wiped the sweat from his brow, "Okay, what's next? Oh, yeah." Steven summoned the wheel again, spinning as hard as he could. The needle ticked till it landed on Garnet. "Huh, that's weird. Two days in a row, the odds of that happening are outrageous," Pearl said. Steven turned to Garnet, "What's up for today?"

Garnet raised her fists, "Today, you're going to learn some defense. When you're defending yourself from a larger target, you're going to want to use your elbows or try your best to catch punches." Garnet summoned her gauntlets, "Um, Garnet. Aren't you going to demonstrate for me? Cause i don't think i can take one of your punches." Steven stepped back nervously. "Im not going to hit you with full force silly. But, you need to build that instinct for when to defend and when to attack." She started blushing a bit, "If you can... kiss me... you win." Steven swallowed hard, "Yeah... okay." Garnet got into a stance and Steven did his own thing. Before he had realized what had happened Garnet was already on top of him with her fist in his gut. Steven when skidding across the ground, regaining his balance a few yards away from Garnet. Pearl yelled at her, "GARNET, YOU'RE BEING TOO TOUGH ON HIM!" Amethyst grabbed her arm and Peridot spoke, "She's actually doing him a favor. This way he'll learn how to deal with pain, make up strategies on the fly, and this also helps her gauge his fight or flight response. This is best for him." Steven charged at Garnet only to get kicked upward into the air, 'Oh fuck, she's really strong. How do i-' He thought as Garnet came flying up her fist poised. 'Ah, so that's it.' Steven let himself fall right into Garnet's path, she brought her shoulder back to swing but he just moved out of the way, spinning his body so he was directly under her other arm. Steven punched her in the gut below her chest sending her tumbling back down.

Garnet pulled herself out of the ground and stood up ready as if that fall was nothing. Steven landed and set himself just as Garnet did. She came charging at him again but this time Steven was ready. He blocked her first attack with he forearm. Garnet's advice rang in his head, 'Try your best to catch to punches.' Garnet's left fist came up to his head, his arm barely getting in it's way to block it. Her fist was pressing hard against his palm, trying to knock Steven off balance. He stood strong and found his opening, he released his palm and ducked under her arms. Steven slid in between Garnet's arms, and used her knees to boost himself to her height. He planted his lips on hers, but when he tried to pull away Garnet wrapped her arms around him. She stood there frozen, looking into Steven's eyes. "Um... Garnet?" Steven started blushing as the other gems came over. She unfroze and let go of Steven, kneeling down to him. "I have a... surprise for you. Meet me after your training with Pearl and Peridot, okay?" Steven nodded, "Yeah, okay." Garnet kissed his cheek and smiled.

Steven finished his work and handed it to Pearl, "Remarkable, who knew you had such a... brilliant mind! That's the only way to describe it." Pearl hugged his neck, "You're doing very well Steven, i am so proud with your progress." She stood back up, "Tomorrow there will be a test, it will be reviewing everything from basic math to quantum physics. You will need to study... Oh who am i kidding, you're far above normal human intellect. You may even be intelligent by Gem standards." Steven laughed, "Yeah thanks! Um, can i go now? Garnet said she wanted me." Peridot nodded and took the worksheet from Pearl, "Remarkable." Steven waved as he walked out of the room and saw Lapis and Amethyst on the couch, "So you're sure you like her, in that way?" Amethyst asked Lapis. She nodded, "Peridot is so adorable and she understands my homesickness. She just... gets me." Steven knocked on the wall he smiled, "Whatcha' two talkin about?" He raised an eyebrow. Lapis blushed, "You weren't supposed to hear that.." Steven waved her off, "It's cool, i understand. Amethyst did the same thing when i met... that girl." Steven shut his eyes then looked back up, "Anyway, where's Garnet?" Amethyst pointed to the door behind Steven, "In her room bro." Steven smiled, "Thanks." He turned and knocked and the doors split opening up to Garnet's room.

 _ **LEMON LEMON LEMON! The rest of this is not necessary for this story, it's just sexy. If you don't like Garnet and Steven sexy time then stop reading. Thank you.**_

Garnet's room had changed into a semi-normal looking room. It had a bed with a nightstand next to it and some other furnishings around the room. Garnet was sitting on the bed twiddling her thumbs absently. She looked up at Steven, "Didn't see you come in." He smiled, "Liar, you opened the door. You knew it was me. Plus there's that whole future vision thing." Garnet laughed, "You got me." She looked up at him, "Steven, this has been one of the most difficult decisions of our entire lives. We have come to a conclusion though." Garnet motioned Steven to come sit next to her. He complied and she continued, "I.. I mean we, love you as much as we love each other." She stood up and faced him about a foot away, "We were going to wait till you were older, but seeing how you beat us. We decided it was time. Please close your eyes." Steven complied, "Okay, but what are you doing." He could see light flash in front of him as his eyelids lit up. Garnet spoke softly and hesitatingly, "You can open your eyes now, Steven." Steven did as he was told and the sight amazed him. A fully nude, except for her glasses, Garnet stood in front of him, baring all. "Wow, you're even more beautiful," Was all Steven could say.

Garnet slowly made her way over to Steven, pinning him on the bed. Steven leaned up and kissed her lips, loving every taste he got. Cautiously, he reached his hand around Garnet pulling her hips closer to his. Garnet smiled in the kiss cause she could feel his bulge grinding against her pelvis. She broke the kiss and reached her hand in between her and Steven, rubbing his clothed member. "Little excited aren't we?" Garnet slid down off the bed to her knees, her hand still caressing Steven's manhood. She tugged at the hem of his jeans, his boxers coming off as well. Steven's dick stood upright with a length of about eight inches, "Nice package." Garnet rubbed the tip with her first finger and thumb. She spit on the tip and spread the spit along the length of his shaft. Steven moaned and threw his head back and this gave Garnet the signal to take the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around on the tip, stimulating Steven's nerves. Garnet pushed her head down, engulfing Steven's member in her mouth and throat. She started to gag but forced herself down for the sake of Steven, she enjoyed seeing him like this. Steven mumbled, "Garnet... im gonna," It was too late. He spurted his thick seamen into her throat and filled up her mouth as she pulled off his member. Garnet caught what fell out of her mouth with her hands. "Im so sorry Garnet, i didn't mean t-" He stopped as Garnet took the contents of her hand and poured it into her mouth. She turned her head and winked, "No need to be sorry, that was..." She smiled, "delicious."

Steven lifted Garnet onto the bed and sprawled out her legs, leaving her crotch wide open. Steven leaned down and rubbed a finger across her folds. "Um, sorry if i don't so this right. I've never actually... you know." Garnet rubbed his head, "You're doing fine Steven. Just kee-" Garnet moaned out, grabbing a pillow as steven inserted a finger into her. Steven smiled and used his free hand to rub the outside folds while the other hand to finger her as much as possible. Garnet started biting her lip and gripping the bed sheets, "Oh, Steven this is... wonderful." He fingered harder and faster, "OH DON'T STOP STEVEN!" Garnet started bucking into Steven's fingers making the pleasure even more intense. "Steven... please i can't take much more... put it in..." Steven removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he inserted the tip, rubbing it around to stimulate her folds. Garnet chuckled, "You sure you've never done this, you're amazing at this." Steven laughed, "Yeah i'm pretty sure." Steven slowly penetrated her pussy, missionary style, the sensation over whelming him. Garnet grabbed his back, pulling him closer to her. "Oh Steven," She moaned into his ear.

Steven thrust his hips forward into Garnet, causing her to tighten around his member. She clawed at his back, needing something to grip. All her muscles were filled with pleasure, she had never felt something so wonderful. Steven looked down at her and saw she was still wearing her glasses. He reach a hand to her face and pulled them off revealing her eyes. The look was something he had never seen on Garnet and he couldn't quite pin it. It was a mixture of pleasure and fear, "What's wrong?" He said as he continued thrusting. "I just... didn't know you wanted to see... my eyes." Steven smiled, "What's wrong with your eyes?" Garnet gripped his shoulders as he slowed down but not stopping. "It's just, all the gems have human like features, im the only one with a third eye. I though you would like something more... human." Steven suddenly flipped Garnet over so her ass was in the air, "Garnet, stop being so insecure. It doesn't suit you." He grabbed her ass and inserted his member in from behind. Garnet moaned out, "You're reaching... so... deep." She gasped for air as he thrust harder into her, hitting her with waves of pleasure. He reached forward and grabbed her chest, pulling her up so their faces were next to each other. "You're the most beautiful gem in the world, and even the universe. I love you, don't forget it and stop worrying." He put his hands under her knees and lifted her up. He pushed himself as deep as he could into her.

Steven turned Garnet around so they were facing each other. Garnet pressed their lips together, almost as if she was trying to fuse with him. Steven wrapped his arms around her, feeling every curve and bump on her body. Garnet pulled off his face, "Steven... im so close..." Steven pounded her even faster, "So am... i." Garnet's back arched as she achieved her climax, while Steven grunted and threw his head into her shoulder. They both threw themselves down onto the bed, panting and sweating. Garnet looked over and saw Steven dozing off and she decided to do the same. She turned her body to face opposite of Steven when he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. Garnet blushed and smiled before letting her eyes close.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _HOLY SHIT! That is literally the longest fanfic I've ever written. Thank you all for waiting on this fic, and HTTYD: Mistaken Love will be done before the end of April. Hopefully. Anyway i hope you enjoyed sexy time, next chapter is either gonna be StevenxPearl or StevenxLapis so yeah. Now that you're done reading this go read some actually good fanfiction._**


	8. The Morning After

_**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT MY LOVELIES! I AM SO SORRY! Thank you mr SirAuruda1st and anyone else for sticking with this story. Thank you for ALL who have not left because of my unpopular ships. Here are your rewards! I've changed chapter 5 back to it's original form and here is a quick oneshot lemon for the day after sexy time with Garnet.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBBBB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Steven rubbed his eyes, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered what had happened the day before and smiled. He reached over for Garnet but she wasn't there. Steven huffed and sat up seeing Ruby and Sapphire, both naked, sitting over his crotch. "Um, hey guys..." They looked over and Ruby face palmed, "Great, now we have to put him back to sleep." She summoned a gauntlet and readied her fist. "AH! PLEASE DON'T," Steven pleaded as he threw his arms in front of his face. "It's fine Ruby, we can still make his morning... special." Sapphire rubbed Steven's limp manhood while gesturing for Ruby to come kiss her. Ruby obliged and started playing with Steven's balls. The two held each other's hands with their free hand. Steven looked at the sight before him, hardening as the two gems continued their work. After a minute, his member stood fully erect ready for whatever Ruby and Sapphire had in store for it.

"Would you like to do the honers?" Ruby asked holding her hand out towards Steven's penis. "Why don't we do it together, i mean. There's certainly enough room," Sapphire retorted in a fake posh tone. She started licking the left side while Ruby took the right. The two gems spread their tongues along the length of Steven's shaft causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Sapphire had a devious thought and moved her hand to the the tip, stimulating it with her whole hand. Steven gripped the sheets as hard as he could, trying to make sure he lasted long. Finally, his dick twitched, "Ruby...Sapphire... Im... CUMMING!" Steven's jizz sprayed all over Sapphire's hand and along his length, reaching Ruby's face and mouth. She grunted a bit till Sapphire said, "Here, let me clean you up." Sapphire licked Ruby's face where Steven's seed had sprayed. Then, Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand and licked it clean. Getting in between the fingers and with a final touch she kissed as a gentlemen would. Sapphire laughed and then brought Ruby in for a kiss. Their tongues mixed Steven's fluids inside their mouths. Ruby and Sapphire pulled apart and showed Steven the contents of their mouths, then finished with a big gulp.

"Um... Can i go first?" Ruby shuffled awkwardly at the realization of what she had just asked. "Well of course honey!" Sapphire grabbed Ruby's arm and positioned her in front of Steven's crotch. Steven grabbed her hips and pushed his tip towards her folds, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he pushed in, causing her to moan out loud. Ruby gripped Sapphire's hand as a mix of pain and pleasure coursed through her. "Ahhh, Steven..." Steven stroked her cheek to calm her as he pushed deeper and deeper. Once he was all the way in, he stopped for a moment to let ruby adjust. Ruby looked up at him and nodded, signifying she was ready. Steven pulled back and slammed back into her slowly. Ruby moaned out as waves and waves of pleasure came crashing into her. Sapphire sat and put her hands in between her thighs, softly caressing her wet sex. Steven looked up from Ruby and saw this. An idea popped into his head, "Ruby... on my mark grab Sapphire." Ruby nodded in between moans. "NOW!" Ruby reached her arms up and grabbed Sapphire's legs, pulling her closer. Steven then flipped Sapphire so her ass was in the air near his face. Steven, still thrusting into Ruby, pulled Sapphire's womanhood to his face and proceeded to eat her out. Ruby grabbed Sapphire's face, "Come here you." Ruby and Sapphire made out while Steven pounded Ruby's pussy and ate out Sapphire's.

Steven pounded as hard as he could into Ruby's pussy and ate out as much of Sapphire's womanhood as he possibly could. He wanted to make them feel as special as possible. Steven started thrusting even harder as he was about to reach his limit. "Ruby... Sapphire im about to.." Suddenly, in a bright flash of light Garnet appeared in front of him. "Hey," She said casually as he slammed into her. He stopped for a moment, "Hey." Garnet bucked her hips into him, "Did i say stop? Come on, im so close," She moaned out. Steven continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could. He pulled Garnet's hips to his and grunted as he released into her womanhood. Garnet gripped his shoulders and arched her back as she also had reached her climax. Steven laughed, "Care to explain why Ruby was trying to knock me out?" Garnet smiled, "We were trying to wake you up with a morning blowjob." Steven jumped with a knock at the door. Peridot yelled at them, "Could you two stop procreating for the day? Steven is super late for his training and Pearl is not happy." Garnet yelled, "Just a minute!" She looked at Steven, "You'd better get going." Steven hopped off the bed and gathered his clothes, putting them on as he went. Garnet got off the bed and re-summoned her clothes. Steven gave her a surprise peck on the lips before running out of her room.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VB HDBV HDAVB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again i want to thank all who have supported me and all who continue to support me. Thank you for reading and your continued reading. Today i'll end with a quote:_**

 ** _"Haven't you heard im the new cancer. I've never looked better and you can't stand it."_**

 ** _~Brenden Urie_**


	9. Chapter 6

_**Here's an update. Been busy so sorry for the wait. This is a LapisxSteven oneshot with underlining tones of Lapidot, Pearlmethyst, and Pearlven. By the way these oneshots take place weeks apart. Oh yeah, almost forgot... THERE WILL BE A LEMON! STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS WITH STEVEN AND THE GEMS! Also, a little side note, this story was inspired by the song "I Wish I Had An Angel," By Nightwish. You should go check it out.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Steven was cleaning up his room, he may have had training but he knew he shouldn't slack on his chores. He reached under his bead, feeling something unusual. He pulled it out and saw what it was, "Destiny's End," It was Connie's book. Steven reached around and found the rest, "I forgot i had these..." Steven stacked them in a box and carried them downstairs. The gems were sitting in the living room discussing different things. "Hey man! What'cha got there?" Amethyst picked up a book out of the box, "These are Connie's," Garnet tensed up, she hadn't liked any of the Maheswarans since the incident where they threatened to take Steven away. "She gave them to me awhile back, i guess she left them here." Steven sat the box down and walked into the gem temple. Peridot was confused, "What's wrong with him?" Pearl picked up the box, "He and Connie haven't been on the best of terms since he reformed, in fact her parents did threaten us a while back." Garnet's fist was now clinched, "The little... pieces of shit." Pearl scoffed, "You'd better not be using that language when Steven is around." She headed towards the door, "Im going to return these to Connie, i'll be back in a bit."

 _ **Elsewhere, in the sky above Beach City**_

A Peridot toiled away at a control panel scanning the city below. A small blip on her radar sent her running to the captain's quarters. The Peridot rushed in, "Captain, i have news!" The Captain looked up from the screen on her desk, "Well come on! I haven't got all day!" The Peridot nodded nervously, "One of the rebels have gone off alone. According to our scans it's a Pearl." The captain grinned wickedly, "Send out a capture pod, make sure we get her." The Peridot nodded and hurried out as fast as she came in. She found her panel again and began the sequence for a capture pod. She pressed one final button and the pod launched away from the ship, speeding towards the unassuming gem. "Maybe we'll kill the rebels before Yellow Diamond even gets here."

 _ **At the Maheswarans:**_

Pearl walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she studied the front of the house. She spotted someone in the window upstairs looking at her through the curtain. Pearl scoffed in annoyance, "Please come on out! I see you in there!" The door opened revealing Connie's mother, "What do you want?" She seemed angry that Pearl was here. "Um, Connie left some books over at our place. I came here to return them." Connie pushed past her and grabbed the box, "Thank you!" She set the box down and hugged Pearl. "Oh... um. Hey Connie." The ground shook and windows burst all over, "Get down Connie!" Pearl commanded. An orb shot down from the sky heading for Pearl. It crashed on the front lawn and sat there for a moment. "Get inside!" Connie shook her head, "But I can help!" Pearl scowled at her, "Now!" It was to late, the pod had activated and robotic arms grabbed Pearl. She struggled and pulled trying to get out of the bonds. Connie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Pearl as the machine pulled them both in. It lifted from out of the ground and headed towards the beach.

Steven sat on the beach meditating and pondering his thoughts. He looked out at the ocean and watched the waves move back and forth. "Hey," he looked up and saw Lapis. "Oh, hey Lapis." He looked back out at the ocean. "So... um Steven. Do you know... if um..." She shuffled her feet a bit, and intertwined her fingers, "Peridot likes me?" Steven gripped his stomach and laughed, "Someone has a crush!" Lapis blushed, "No I don't! I mean... I won't say I DON'T have a crush. I just mean... please answer my question." Steven patted her shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a dick. Let me think..." He leaned back on his hands looking up at the sky, "She... probably does." Lapis blushed and smiled, "I mean, you two do work well together. And when you two come on missions you're almost unstoppable." Lapis blushed even harder, "You may not see it but she flirts all the time. Peridot likes you and probably feels the same way. So go aft-" He stopped and squinted at the sky. "What the hell is that?!" A orb, no bigger than a school bus was flying up towards the sky above the ocean. "Amethyst! Garnet! Peridot! Get out here!" They came running out, "What's wrong Steven?" Garnet questioned. "That." He pointed at the orb flying through the sky. "That's a capture vessel." Peridot stated. Steven thought about who in Beach City would invading gems want, then it hit him, "Pearl went out today." The gems expressions went grim. "Garnet, Amethyst. We need Sugilite. She can stop the pod from moving long enough for me to get up there." He looked at Lapis, "Could you fly me up there?" She shook her head, "Not from down here. Too much weight for a lift off." A bright light came form behind them and Sugilite appeared, "Sup babe!" Steven blushed, "Oh, yeah... I almost forgot... now Amethyst knows." Sugilite smiled, "Oh yeah, and she wants a piece of you after this is over." Steven face palmed. Sugilite shot her flail towards the pod, the hands opened up and grabbed the pod. "Gotcha!"

"Sugilite, keep that pod from making any headway, i'll be right back." Steven ran off toward Beach City he turned his head and yelled, "LAPIS! WATCH THE SKIES!" Steven ran through the town and looked back at the cliff every once in awhile making sure he had a straight shot for it. He was about a mile out when he chuckled at where he was. Right in front of Connie's house, though something was wrong. Her parents were in the yard crying. He knew time was of the essence but he ran over to them, "What's wrong?!" Connie's mother glared at him, "You and your gems!" She lunged forward at him but was stopped by her husband, "What do you mean?" She wiped her face with her sleeve, "When Pearl came by earlier, a ship came and attacked. It got Pearl... and Connie." Steven looked out at the cliff, "Don't worry ma'am, there will be no civilian causalities." Steven walked out into the road, getting into a runners stance. His stamina was almost out, but he had no choice he had to push on. "Im coming Pearl..."

Steven thrust himself at speeds reaching those of a race car, and was gaining momentum quickly. He watched as faces blurred past him and buildings quickly zoomed past him. He ran past the Big Doughnut, where he created a noise similar to a race car zooming down a track. He was quickly approaching the edge of the cliff, "Here goes nothing!" He launched off the edge, his momentum keeping him flying. Steven saw the pod nearing but quickly realized his momentum was running out. "SUGILITE! LAUNCH YOUR GAUNLETS!" (A/N: Yes, Garnet can launch her gauntlets like rockets, so I assume so can Sugilite. Just in case someone didn't know.) Sugilite summoned gauntlets on her bottom hands and launched them in Steven's general direction. He air strafed his body in the path of the rocket-gauntlet. They sped up quickly, getting him closer to the pod. "Three," He looked at the pod, he was several yards higher, and gaining height still. "Two," He looked down at the pod, it was almost below him now. "One," He shot off Sugilite's gauntlets, directly on top of the pod. He felt the surface of it, "It's pretty smooth." He lifted his fist and punched the top of the pod, making a dent. "Dam, im almost drained. This is going to be tough. Keep going, for Pearl."

Steven kept punching the pod, the dents getting bigger and bigger. He reeled a punch as far back as he could, and on impact the pod cracked. "Fucking finally!" A noise startled him; he instantly regretted looking up. A ship, a massive hand bigger than the one Peridot and Jasper arrived in, uncloaked itself. Multiple Peridots came flying out on jet packs. "Oh god," Steven summoned his shields. The Peridots swarmed around him in formation, laser rifles locked onto him. Steven looked down at the pod, summoning a bubble around it. All the Peridots in unison aimed down the sights at Steven, "Well then, looks like we have our selves a situation. How bout you put the rifles down, and I don't snap every single one of your puny necks for kidnapping my friend and +1?" A few chuckles came from the Peridots, one of them talked into a head piece, "Target locked captain, should we proceed to engage." Steven made note that they had a captain. The Peridot nodded, "Gems, on my mark," They all released the safety, "Fire."

Steven launched the bubble beneath him towards Sugilite as best he could. Pearl and Connie, with a bunch of ship parts, went tumbling to the ground as the Peridots fired on Steven. He jumped past their fire and latched onto a Peridot. He punched right through her jetpack and sent her flying into another group of Peridots. Steven fell onto another Peridot whom had been firing at him, he took her rifle and started shooting at the Peridots. The one he was on tried to shake him of, but his feet were wrapped up in the jetpack's straps. One of the Peridots fired at the one he was on, popping her. Steven fell off and let go of the rifle, "OH GOD!" There were no Peridots under him, so he kept falling. The wind rushed past his ears as he wildly failed his arms in meaningless effort to grab onto something. He closed his eyes, "I GUESS I CAN JUST REFORM! WHAT A PAIN IN THE-" Something caught him.

Steven opened his eyes, "Oh thank god." Lapis had caught him, "No prob bob." Steven pointed up at the ship, "They have a captain in there, if I can take her down they'll be in disarray... hopefully." As she started to make her way up, the Peridots had quickly realized he hadn't died, "Captains orders! Kill the hybrid at all costs, and his little rebel friends!" They flew towards Steven and Lapis, "Straight on, don't stop!" He stuck out his arms and summoned two shields, "Ok, let's see if this will work," He focused on spinning the energy in the shields. The Peridots came closer and closer, "Steven, come on!" With one final grunt his shields started spinning quickly, and kept gaining speed. The first Peridots who charged instantly got poofed and they hit Steven's rotating shields. "Hell yeah!"

 _ **Inside the ship:**_

The captain watched the monitors as her soldiers were grinded up but the young hybrid. "Dammit! These rebels are starting to piss me off!" She pressed a button on her desk and a panel opened on the wall revealing a large blaster. She picked it up and heaved it on her shoulder "Time to finish this." She pressed her earpiece, "All Peridots, break away from the attacker. Form a perimeter around the ship."

 _ **Outside:**_

One of the Peridots pressed her earpiece, "Affirmative captain." She made pressed a screen on her limb enhancer and the entire swarm few away from Steven and Lapis. "That was... easy," Lapis said unsteadily. "Great now we're jinxed," Steven face palmed. "What is a jinx?" He waved her off, "Nevermind." A large panel opened up on the side of the ship, a large figure stepped out. She was holding some kind of cylinder, she pointed at them then spoke, "I need a Peridot!" One of the Peridots broke formation and flew to the side of the figure. Steven and Lapis started to charge as the captain poofed the Peridot and took her gem. She slammed it into the cylinder, making it come to life. She aimed and a beam of light came out, "Take this rebel scum!" The beam grazed one of the Peridots, she screamed in pain an poofed, her gem falling as the rest did. "Lapis, throw me," Steven looked straight ahead as Lapis flew closer and closer. "Steven, no way that's suic-" She was cut of as she dodged the beam coming at them. "Just do it! Im better at close range combat, I can't fight her from here!" Lapis was mad but she knew it was true, "Fine." She sped up a bit, using her flight to give Steven more momentum. "Here we go!" She pulled him back, still speeding up, and then released him with great speed.

Steven flew through the air, faster than when he launched from the cliff. The gem holding the weapon was surprised when he shoved his shield down the barrel of her cannon. She grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him, "So, you're the hybrid?" Steven flailed and tried to get out of her grip but she was much stronger, "Not much, you're just a runt. Barely anything, even by this wretched planet's standards." She laughed and brought him to her face, that's when Steve realized it, "You're a fusion..." She laughed and threw him on the floor of the ship, "That's right kid, a Jasper and a Peridot, brains and brawn!" She grabbed him by his head and whispered in his ear, "You want to know what they call me?" She tightened her grip, "Andalite, The Ultimate Fusion." Steven laughed and kneed her in the chest, "Cool story bro," She dropped Steven and tried to catch her breath, "But I don't really wanna hear it." She swiped at Steven, which he barely dodged. He dropped kicked her closer to the edge. Finally, he tackled her completely off the edge, tumbling through the air.

The two fought tooth an nail to make sure they were the one on top. Steven put Andalite into a head lock but she quickly countered and threw him closer to the ground. She summoned her helmet and started spinning towards him, "I GOT YOU NOW!" She unballed and was about to grab him, but before she could Lapis flew in between them. She grabbed Steven like a foot ball and threw him at Sugalite. She then turned her body and locked hands with Andalite. She tried to summon her wings but she was out of strength. Andalite smiled, "Bye, bye little angel," She drew her fist back and punched Lapis so hard her fist went through her bod and straight to her gem. The small blue gem went flying towards the beach with booming speed.

Back on the beach, Peridot ran to where Lapis's gem had landed. She picked up the small gem, her heart stopped. On the front of the gem, there was a crack. Peridot held the gem close to her chest, sobbing furiously. Andalite landed on the beach behind her, grinning. Peridot turned to her, "You... clod..." She slowly stepped forward towards Andalite, "You... cracked Lapis... she had just healed..." Peridot's gem started glowed brightly, "SHE WAS IMPORTANT, AND YOU JUST CRACKED HER!" The gem in her hand started to glow, "THIS...THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" The two gems became engulfed in light and in the light out came a fusion, Zircon.

The new fusion stared at her body in awe, she was an entirely new experience. "This is... amazing. Nothing like the last time..." She giggled for a moment, "This is... fun." Andalite burst out laughing, "Amazing! Even when both components are defected the fusion still funct-"She was cut off by the ocean grabbing her by the legs. "Gotcha." Andalite was thrown back and forth on the beach like a child's toy, "Stop... this! Put me down!" Zircon looked over at a hurt Steven, who was sitting next to Amethyst watching. "I dunno, you hurt my friend over there pretty bad." The water engulfed Andalite's body, "How bout we just poof and bubble you?" Andalite grunted as the water around her tightened, "I HAVE INFORMATION!" Zircon eased up a bit, "Talk." Andalite caught her breath, "I know when Yellow Diamond will arrive...more or less. I can tell you, but you must release me, and my crew." Zircon looked back at Steven, who nodded the okay. The water around Andalite released and squirmed back into the ocean. "Yellow Diamond is bringing a fleet. We were just scouting ahead... this isn't even a fraction of our army." Andalite started laughing, "You mess of rebels wont stand a chance." Zircon glared at Andalite, "When will she be here?" Andalite shrugged, "I don't know, her E.T.A is classified but if i had to make a guess. I would say... hmm, two Earth rotations around the sun."

Steven listened as the two fusions talked, he knew they would need this information later on. "Hmm, two Earth rotations around the sun." Steven's eyes widened, "Only two years..." Steven got up and brushed himself off. He walked over to Andalite who was being wary of him, "Get in your ship and leave. Fly to the furthest corner of space and don't come back. Cause if you do..." He summoned his shield and thrust it an inch in front of her face, "I will shatter you." Andalite chuckled nervously, "Okay, you got me." She grinned and kicked Steven like a football across the beach. Zircon brought the water back around Andalite, "Why would you do that? We were going to let you go," The water tightened around Andalite, "Key word here: were." The fusion poofed and the two gems went flying. The Peridot went flying into town while the Jasper sank into the ocean. Zircon's fist tightened and a faint shatter could be heard coming from the ocean. Steven laughed, "So much for the ultimate fusion." Zircon's bottom eyes started to sway shut, "Hey! Are we okay?" Zircon collapsed and split into the two different gems.

Amethyst carried Steven over to Peridot, who was lying next to Lapis's gem. "She still hasn't reformed," Steven plucked the gem out of the sand, "Amethyst, could we warp to mom's healing fountain? Please." Amethyst smiled, "Sure bud... but first." A devious grin crossed her face as she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. "Garnet's memories were pretty... accurate. Imma want more!" Steven felt his leg heal along with his ribs, his advanced healing really did come in handy. "NO! NOT RIGHT NOW! MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS! GOTTA HEAL LAPIS!" Steven ran as his life depended on it as Amethyst chased him all the way to the Warp Pad.

Steven walked the path towards the fountain, only stopping for a moment to pick a rose. "Lapis likes flowers i think. She'll like these when she reforms." He continued down the path, admiring his mother's good work. Steven stopped in front of the fountain, Rose's eye's still flowing with healing tears. "Hey mom, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I have a favor to ask." He got down on one knee and bowed his head, "Please heal Lapis to the best of your abilites, she is a very good friend and we need her in the Crystal Gems." Steven smiled and looked up at her, "One more thing..." He started blushing, "Please forgive my actions furthermore. I know I've done... stuff with Garnet, I just ask forgiveness. I fear the rest of the gems may follow in her steps. Amethyst has already started swooning after a taste of Garnet's memories. So I ask again, please forgive my actions hence forth, thank you mom." Steven stood up and gently dipped Lapis into the healing pool, the cracks already slowly sealing.

 _ **HERE COMES THE LEMON! STOP READING IF YOU HATE LEMONS INVOLVING STEVEN AND THE GEMS! That is all.**_

Steven gripped his chest as a sharp pain shot through him. "Guess all my ribs didn't heal..." He started to pull his shirt off and his pants followed. "Good thing im here." He pulled off his underwear and jumped into the fountain, his body feeling better instantly. "God, that feels amazing." He closed his eyes and floated on his back. "Nothing like relaxing after a battle, I mean. This was kinda my first actual battle, unless you count the one with Lapis's water clones." He opened his eyes, "Speaking of which." Steven flipped himself so he was face down in the water, 'Now let's see how you're doing.' Lapis's gem had fully recovered, 'Well, now we just play the waiting game.' Steven thought as he flipped himself back over.

Steven dosed off while floating so he hadn't noticed the blue glow below him. As Lapis reformed out of her gem, she was stunned to see a fully naked Steven floating above her. She blushed wildly as she scanned up and down his back, noticing the newly appearing muscles and ridges. "He's grown, quite a bit..." As Lapis swam to the top and broke the surface, she was amazed to see Steven there at full mast. "Wow," She said. Lapis slowly approached Steven, careful not to make the water ripple. Lapis wrapped her hands around the base of his shaft, feeling the smooth, veiny surface. "Here goes nothing."

Lapis hardened the water around them not to the point of ice, but firm enough they could lay and stand on. She started moving her hands up and down the smooth surface of Steven's member, the feeling exciting her. "So this is what Garnet was talking about... no wonder she didn't tell the others," Lapis took a tiny lick of Steven's shaft, "She wanted him all to herself... but she'll have to share." Lapis took the tip of his shaft into her mouth, the flavor of salt reminding her of the ocean. Lapis tried to force the rest of his length down her throat, but only ended up gagging. She gagged a little too loud and awoke Steven from his nap, "Um... hey Lapis. Watcha doing down there?" He nervously chuckled as she started at him wide eyed. "Well, I was just... you know." She scratched the back of her head, "Garnet told me about it, and when I reformed you were already hard, so I just. Did what she did." Steven timidly laughed again, "So um... who else has she told?" Lapis put her hand to her chin, "Um... I think only me so far, she accidentally let Amethyst know when they fused, as you know." Steven threw his head back, "Ugh, don't remind me. I have that mess to deal with when we get back." Lapis crawled up to his face so they were eye to eye, "Well, how bout I make you feel good now. Don't worry about Amethyst for awhile..." She took his member and rubbed the tip against her folds, "Just worry about me."

As Lapis lowered herself onto his length, an evil plan hatched in her head. As she got used to Steven's size, she summoned two water clones of herself around them. Steven gripped her ass as she moved her hips up and down, "So... tight..." Steven hadn't noticed the water clones wrapping around them. Clone One placed a gentle kiss on Steven's lips as Clone Two started to lick where Lapis and Steven were connected. Steven couldn't adjust to the new found pleasure, he moaned into Clone One's mouth, "Mmm- Im cumming!" Steven shot thick, warm semen up into Lapis. Lapis waved her hand and the Water Clones backed off, "Can you keep it up Steven?" She got off him and summoned a water shelf for her to lean on. Lapis bent over the shelf and spread her ass cheeks wide, "Come on, i'll even let you pick the hole." ( _ **A/N: Insert nose bleed here. lol.)**_

Steven gripped Lapis's ass with one hand, and positioned his member with the other. He slowly prodded her ass hole until the tip was in, as he slowly pushed deeper, he decided he needed answers, "So... Lapis... how do you know so much about... this?" She moaned out as he reached deeper and deeper, "Well... you see, Garnet asked me to have a private chat with her," Lapis moaned out again, Steven was fully inside her anus. "She... Ahhh, said i would need this information in the future," She bit her lip as Steven started thrusting back and fourth, "When i... oh god yes! When i asked her how she did, she just said she just had a feeling." Steven chuckled a bit and started pounding her harder, "Future vision." He muttered under his breath. Steven started moving faster and faster, the feeling of pleasure fully consuming him. "Lapis... im close..." Steven pulled her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Im getting close too..." His speed increased as his climax drew closer and closer. With one final thrust, Lapis and Steven moaned out in unison as they simultaneously reached their climaxes. The water constructs around them melted away, leaving Steven and Lapis floating there in the fountain. They looked at each other, "He...he," Their light chuckling turned to full on laughter. Steven splashed water at Lapis and she followed with a full on wave sending him a few feet back. "Glad you two are having so much fun..." Lapis and Steven turned to see Peridot there holding a small blue box. "I... can't believe i thought i had a chance..." Tears fell from her face, her grip on the box tightening, "It should have been so obvious... of course she would choose you." Peridot threw the box on the ground, running in the opposite direction. "Peridot wait!" Lapis went flying after her, "IM SORRY!" Steven stepped out of the fountain and picked up the small blue box Peridot had in her hands. Inside there was a cracked picture frame with a picture of Lapis and Peridot at the barn, with Peridot on her shoulders. "Oh geez, what have i done?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OMFG it's done. I procrastinated SO FUCKING MUCH on that. After i do a hard save of all my stories, imma post a new chapter later tonight. So till then, BYYYYEEEE


	10. Chapter 7

_**Gonna try to update more often, sorry for the hiatus. No lemon in this one. Also imma try to include elements from the newer episodes like Peridot's powers and stuff like that, but since this was started before then**_

 _ **!SPACE!**_

"Peridot! Wait!" Lapis flew next to Peridot and kept pace with her, "Peri! Hey talk to me!" Peridot shoved her away, "You.. you made me fell this way... you chose him over me... we fused and you just..." Lapis flew in front of Peridot and grabbed her under the arms and pulled her into the sky. "AGHHHHHHH LAPIS DONT KILL MEEEEEEE," Peridot shrieked. They flew up and up till the garden was just a tiny speck below them. Peridot was hyperventilating, "Lapis put me down!" Lapis looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "Do you honestly think i don't care about you?" She pulled Peridot into a tight embrace, "I... love you Peri... I love Steven too, but he will never know what we've experienced. He introduced me to Earth but you made it into a home. You kept me grounded and sane, you are... so important to me." She cried into Peridot's shoulder, her arms wrapped tighter around Peridot, "Lapis... i... care about you too..." They stayed in the air for minutes before they returned to the ground.

Steven walked up slowly, "So uh... yeaaahhhhh. Imma just go." Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand, "Yeah, we've had a long day. We should all probably get back."

 _ **!SPACE!**_

 _ **Sorry for it being short, im still trying to get my writers muscles back in shape. I'll either update this or post another story soon.**_


End file.
